hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire with Fire/Transcript
Fire with Fire is a special flashback episode. Kingdom of Norway :Thomas: (to Dominic) "Charlie is gone. You need to get her and the baby back here immediately." :Dominic: "When The Hollow has been defeated. For now, they are." :Thomas: "Nowhere is safe from The Hollow and we will have no chance in ending her without that baby." :Dominic: (to Dominic) "Are you suggesting that I position my daughter as bait?" :The Hollow: (to Dominic) "And thus, Dominic, you find yourself here with me." :Dominic: "Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy? To what end? No ancient plight will ever justify your intentions to enslave my daughter." :The Hollow: "Oh Dominic, our plights are the same." THE BAYOU Crescent pack are circling a perimeter out in the pouring rain as they protect a shed where Charlie is doting on Lizzie. Charlie eventually comes outside and joins Chris, who is under an awning, making some bundles of herbs : Chris: How's that little one? : Charlie: Sleeping right through the storm. sighs anxiously Dad, I appreciate you coming, but you should know what you're going up against. : Charlie: her a look An ancient witch wants to steal my granddaughter? shakes his head Not on my watch. holds up the bundle of herbs He's making : Chris: I brought you something that might come in handy. In my youth, wolves and witches had a peace. holds a lighter in her free hand Combine Solomon seal and snapdragon and burn 'em. takes the lighter and lights the bundle of dried herbs and flowers on fire before setting the smoking bundle in a clay bowl : Chris: If the smoke is white, all's clear. If it's black, there's a hex in the air. And, if it's red? Well, then you know you're in trouble. both look down at the smoldering herbs, which are releasing a black smoke : Chris: Just what I thought-- this storm ain't natural. : Charlie: sighs It's Dahlia. She's trying to pin us down. and another werewolf join the women, each of whom have a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows on their back : Carson: The road to the highway is flooded. The quickest way out of here is on foot, through back roads. sighs, overwhelmed by everything that is happening : Carson: What's wrong? : Charlie: Thomas called. Dominic is gone. We don't know where he went. : Carson: sighs That settles it-- we gotta get out of here. : Charlie: What about the others? clenches his jaw anxiously. The scene cuts to Crescent wolves, who have all gathered around to listen to Charlie and Carson update them on what is going on : Carson: shouts Alright, everybody. Listen up! looks to Charlie, who takes a deep breath before addressing her pack : Charlie: I want to thank you all for staying with us. Protecting us. For the past few weeks, each one of you has shown me more kindness than I have ever known. Despite hardships and tragedy, you've all become the family I always wanted. You're my pack. wolves all nod and mutter in agreement, and Charlie hesitates for a moment before continuing : Charlie: But, I can't let you risk your lives any more than you already have. The witch is coming. She's powerful, and she's not gonna stop. looks at Carsonfor encouragement Carson and I will be better off taking Elizabeth and getting as far away as we can. looks as though she's about to cry Alone. wolves all look confused and hurt : Charlie: I want you to know how grateful I am for everything that you have offered me. Us. But, I can't be your queen anymore. of the Crescent wolves kneel before Charlie, and Charlie looks devastated as she looks at all of them and realizes they're about to split up. Carson takes her hand in his and kisses it : Carson: You will always be their queen. ST. LOUIS CATHEDRAL is looking out the window of the bell tower at the pounding rain, while Dahlia paces impatiently behind him. His phone rings, but when he sees it's Thomas, he ignores the call : DAHLIA: My deadline has come and gone, and yet you bring me here. :Dominic: I find it fitting. This is where Thomas plotted his own treachery. : DAHLIA: When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action. : Dominic: Am I allowed to traipse around in this monsoon you created? rubs her hands together and blows on them, which seems to cause Dominic a momentary degree of pain : DAHLIA: This storm is to stop you family from running with the child! So, I wonder... are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family, after all, who left you here to rot. turns to face her and scowls at Dahlia : Dominic: growls I assure you, there are no second thoughts. : DAHLIA: We struck a bargain for the benefit of your child, so that she would be delivered to me safely and be content by the presence of her father. Make no mistake-- I will take her-- with or without you. :Dominic : smirks Let me be clear about one thing, witch. rolls her eyes dramatically : Dominic: You need me. I know my siblings better than anyone. Their strengths, their weaknesses. They are a powerful and determined lot! Perhaps capable of evading you for the short year you have until your slumber begins anew! sighs in frustration, knowing that he's right : Dominic: You may well lose everything. But, I know how to vanquish those who stand against us, and that is exactly what I intend to do. sighs again and curls her hand into a fist, which reverses the spell that caused the storm. When Dominic notices the wind has died down, he smiles : DAHLIA: The storm has served its purpose. Now, enough delays. I will take what is owed to me, and if the mother resists, or attempts to run, I will kill her myself. : Dominic: I wouldn't worry about that. turns to leave What I have planned for Charlie is far worse than death. leaves the room Thomas's LOFT Thomas heals his snapped neck and awakens, he finds himself completely bound with ropes and hanging from the ceiling. Behind him, one of his vampires lays unconscious, her body propped up against the wall, where her blood is splattered all over it : Dominic : Thomas Wakey, wakey. realizes that he's been hung upside down with his abdomen exposed so that Dominic can torture him : Dominic: I was getting bored, but then some of your associates popped by to keep me entertained. sighs impatiently and plops down on one of Thomas's bar stools while Dominic holds up a bloody knife for emphasis. Thomas's arms have long cuts down the sides, revealing that Dominic has already begun harming him : Thomas: angrily Keep them out of it! :Dominic: mockingly Easy, easy! You've suffered a substantial amount of blood loss! I had to excise the vervain from your system-- I can't have you impervious to my compulsion, now, can I? turns and stabs Thomas in the side with the knife, and Thomas groans in agony : Thomas: AHH! Ahhh! continues to struggle to get out of his restraints, just as Dominic turns and finds Gia laying unconscious on the couch, having also been bled of vervain. He suddenly gets an idea :Dominic: Hello, pretty! I think you're gonna come in rather useful later on. : DAHLIA: impatiently You've got what you came for. Just kill them and be done with it! : Dominic: With respect, dear Aunt Dahlia, this is all part of my plan! My family, powerful though they may be, are bound by love. Vows of friendship and-- rolls his eyes dramatically-- nauseating romantic entanglements. All of which I intend to use against them. understanding where he's going with this, smiles at him : Dominic: Thomas will help turn the tide, mark my words! turns and walks back to Marcel At days end, they will be laid low, and my daughter will be safe-- with us. struggles as hard as he can to free himself of the ropes binding his wrists, arms, and ankles, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't break them THE BAYOU that the storm spell has been broken, the sun is shining in the Bayou. Charlie (who is holding Hope), Carson, Chris, and the other Crescents have just made it to the Mississippi River, where they stop to determine the best route to take to continue on their journey. Chris has a small tin lantern in his hand, in which he's placed several bundles of burning Solomon seal and snapdragon to monitor the magic in the area : Carson: Charlie This is it. : Charlie: Good. Tell the others they can go. We'll be fine from here. and the rest of the wolves continue to follow behind them : Carson: Well, they said they're not leaving us 'til we get where we're going. shrugs at her, and Charlie turns back toward her Chris, who is holding up the lantern of burning herbs. The herbs are producing white smoke, indicating that their is no magic around them : Charlie: So far, so good! gestures toward Charlie and Elizabeth Here, let me hold that little girl while you figure out where to cross. walks over and hands Elizabeth to Charlie. Charlie begins to whimper in exhaustion, and Chris immediately kisses her and rocks her to soothe her : Chris: Elizabeth Its okay sweetheart. returns to where Carson and several other wolves are standing : Charlie: What do you think? : Carson: Get across, head for the highway, steal a car, and just go. smiles hopefully at Charlie, and when he sees she's frowning worriedly, be becomes concerned : Carson: You okay? : Charlie: It was a nice idea-- marrying you to make our people strong, raise my baby girl surrounded by the pack. : Carson: worried Charlie-- : Charlie: him This morning, when I told them they could go... I never let you off the hook. : Carson: Don't-- looks over at Chris, who is standing with another wolf as the two dote on baby Elizabeth : Charlie: I'm sick of other people making sacrifices for me. Fighting my battles. : Carson: Hey! That's what family is. They're the people you are born to-- and the people you choose-- to stand beside you when things are hard. And there's no place I'd rather be than right beside you. Okay? looks touched, but overwhelmed, by everything that is happening California JUNKYARD Elizabeth, Carson, and the other wolves have just arrived to junkyard outside of the Bayou, where they're setting up shop until they determine their destination. Carson is giving some final orders before he heads inside : Carson: one of the wolves Keep your eyes peeled. enters the hideout, where he finds Charlielooking at some maps by the light of a lantern on a table : Carson: So, the guys set up a perimeter. We'll keep first watch. You should get some rest. : Charlie: No. Lizzie's finally sleeping. Chris is watching her, which means we have five minutes to think. : Carson: in exhaustion Okay, what's on your mind? : Charlie: I wanna decide where we're going. pauses for a moment I don't want to spend our life like this-- always on the run, looking over our shoulders everywhere we go... : Carson: If that's what we got to do... : Charlie: I know, and I'm not afraid. I just... I want something better for her. For us. smiles weakly and nods So, what do you think? Montana? North Dakota? Washington? : Charlie: smiles We can go wherever you want. sighs with a smile and looks at Carson with affection before walking toward him : Charlie: Carson... Look, I know that I don't have to say this, and I know that we're in a junkyard in the middle of nowhere, which is the least romantic place to say this for the first time, but... takes a deep breath and stares him in the eyes, and Carson smiles sweetly as he ruffles his hair : Charlie: I just want you to know that I love you. smiles wider and takes her hand, kissing it gently California JUNKYARD is still inside the main building, where he's checking the string on his bow. After a moment, Charlie comes to check on him : Charlie: What about Alaska? thinks for a moment, and then smiles and shrugs : Carson: I could live in Alaska! they're cut off by the sound of one of the wolves screaming in agony outside, which startles them so much that they both jump. Carson, Charlie, and some others wolves run to see what has happened, only to find Dominic, who rips the wolves' throat out with his own fingernails. Charlie is horrified, which only makes Dominic more satisfied : Dominic: Good evening, Crescents. It will come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you. looking anxious, steps in front of Charlie before calling back to her, though he doesn't take his eyes off of Dominic : Carson: whispers Go back inside. Get Lizzie and Chris out of here. : Charlie: I can help you! : Carson: sternly I'll be right behind you. : Charlie: frowns Car... : Carson: Just get Lizzie, and run. looks reluctant to leave him behind, but after a moment, she vamp-speeds away. Carson gulps nervously before addressing the other wolves, who have no surrounded Dominic : Carson: Let's take him! the break, Dominic and the wolves are in a vicious fight. Dominic grabs one of the wolves and shoves his head through a glass window, which shatters upon impact with his skull. He shoves another into the tree, but is quickly grabbed by a third, who holds onto Dominic so that Carson can hit him with an arrow, which lodges into his chest. Dominic angrily swings around and shoves the werewolf into a nearby bus before pulling the arrow out and giving Carson a pitying look : Dominic: incredulously You think you can defeat me with your toys? : Carson: We're just getting warmed up. : Dominic: chuckles So, Charlie runs, and you hold the line. How valiant. Not too bright, though. You do remember our last, somewhat-one-sided altercation? : Carson: This ain't gonna be like last time brother. flashes his yellow eyes at Dominic the building, Charlie has just met up with Chris and Lizzie and explained their current situation : Chris: What about Carson? : Charlie: He and the others will meet us up the road. suddenly distracted by the sight of Chris's lantern full of Solomon seal and snapdragon, which is currently producing red smoke : Charlie: gasps Oh! It's her. Dahlia. : Christopher: All the more reason to go. : Charlie: No. I'm not gonna teach my daughter that it's okay to leave the ones you love to die. hands Lizzie to Chris and looks at her daughter sadly Take her, and get her as far away from here as you can. bends over to look at Lizzie one last time : Charlie: Lizzie It's okay. It's okay, baby. Mama's gonna catch up with you real quick, okay? : Chris: concerned What about you? : HAYLEY: I'm gonna rip that bastard apart. California JUNKYARD is yelling at the top of his lungs as he continues to fight against Carsonand the werewolves : Carson: AHH! wolves lunge at him and attempt to tackle him, but Dominic uses telekinesis until they fall to the ground. Carson rushes up behind him and punches him several times in the stomach and face until Dominic backhands him so hard that he flies backwards : Dominic: amused Ah, you have gotten stronger! I reckon you've gone from a field mouse to a lapdog. : Carson: at him Come on, then. braces himself for a fight, but before either of them can make a move, Charlie vamp-speeds toward them and punches Dominic so hard he's spun in a circle. Dominic and Charlie start fighting each other, and when Carson joins in to help her, they get the upper hand on him and knock him flat on his back on the ground. When they start kicking him, Dominic throws them so hard that they're both thrown several yards away. Before they can return to fighting, Thomas arrives and breaks them up before standing at Dominic's side : Thomas: Enough! looks at Dominic and Thomas together before she realizes what is going on : Charlie: Why is he with you, Dominic? : Thomas: Unlike some, he's doing what is best for his daughter. : Charlie: enraged I'm gonna skin you alive! lunges for Dominic, but when Dominic raises her arms and closes her eyes, Charlie's bones start to snap, and she's forced to fall onto the ground. After a moment, Carson is affected by the spell as well, along with all of the other werewolves : Charlie: horrified What are you doing to us? : Thomas: Oh, this? This was my idea-- stealing from Dahlia the Crescent curse she once used on your pack. Dominic was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature. crouches down in front of Charlie, whose bones are snapping, and whose fangs are coming out involuntarily, just like all of her fellow wolves Now, you will be trapped in wolf form, save for the full moon, leaving you very little time to cause any further mischief. and Carson continue transforming painfully on the floor : Thomas: And, because of the Unification ritual linking you to your pack, now they will share your fate, Queen. and Carson scream in pain as their bones snap painfully. Meanwhile, on the road, Chris and Lizzie are in the car, driving away from the junkyard, when Chris begins to painfully transform into her wolf form as well. He's forced to pull over before she jumps out of the car and falls to the ground, leaving Lizzie alone in her car seat : Chris: Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh, God! at the junkyard, Charlie is trying to plead with Dominic despite her agonizing pain : Charlie: Please. Please don't do this, Thomas. He's gonna steal your niece. : Dominic: angrily It was you who tried to steal my child. And, for that, you will suffer. and Carson are overwhelmed by their transformations and finally begin to shift into their wolf forms, growing fur and claws and the rest of their fangs BACKROADS OF California / CHAMBERLAIN COMPOUND BACKROADS OF LOUISIANA has finally tracked Chris's truck, which has been abandoned on the road with the door open after she was forced into her wolf form. When Dominic looks inside the backseat of the truck, he finds Lizzie sitting calmly and smiles : Dominic: smiles Hey. Daddy's here! It's all gonna be okay, I promise. Thomas appears behind him : Thomas: And there she is. freezes for a moment before turning to face Thomas, standing protectively in front of Lizzie. Thomas realizes she may have come on too strong and tries to backpedal : Thomas: Such a beautiful child.